


The Necklace (Rough Draft and Pilot Version)

by twiniitowers



Category: Damien (TV), The Omen (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiniitowers/pseuds/twiniitowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else do you think can happen at Devon Thorn's fifth birthday party?<br/>Major "Thirty" original character death...so if you don't want to be spoiled, don't read.<br/>Suicide trigger warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Necklace (Rough Draft and Pilot Version)

 

**Follows the _Thirty_ Canon**

**Year unknown  
Devon Thorn's fifth birthday party **

**Thorn Manor**

 

The joy flowed through the woman's body like blood through her veins. Every negative thought, every worry for the future and their family was gone. Her blue eyes opened at 6:06 in the morning on the sixth month. Paying no mind to her wife sleeping soundly in their bed, other than a quick loving glance. The woman smiled as she put a hand above her collarbone and grabbing her robe that was on the floor. Today was going to be the best day of her life. She softly knocked on the master bedroom door. 

 _Fuck._ Deana was in the middle of a good sleep. This had better be important. It wasn't easy for her to acquire slumber when her husband wasn't in their bed. 

"Greta, is that you?" Deana reached for her robe and turned on the light. 

"Yes, Mrs. Thorn..." She came into view, her hands cupped and at her stomach as if she were pregnant. 

"We've been over this...you're married now, call me, Mom."

"No. I'd rather give you the respect you deserve and call you Mrs. Thorn. Where is Mr. Thorn?"

"Out for his morning jog."

"I suppose I should wait."

"What is it?"

"I know you are going to think I'm a bit of a flake, but I'm coming to you with a request for my job back, yet again. I will phone the hospital when my boss comes in at eight and tell them I resign. Nothing would make me happier than to be a housekeeper again."

There was something off about Greta, like she had drank an entire bottle of cooking sherry.

"We'll talk about it when Mr. Thorn gets back."

"Would you? It would mean so much to me."

"Of course. Does Millie know of your plans?"

"No, no." Greta whispered, "But Millie does know how much I love her. Our son. And Martha. How much I love you. How much I love," Greta got on her knees, almost taking Deana a back, she had no idea, really? Could this be happening? "Mr. Thorn....oh how much I love, love him." 

"We all appreciate that love. You may stand up, Greta."

"I want this to be the best day for Devon...and for Damien."

"As it will be. See us in our sitting room here after you call the hospital." 

"Yes, Mrs. Thorn. Are there any chores you would like me to do before then?"

Deana was thrilled on the inside, but yet conflicted, on how Millie was going to take all this. They just got their daughter back from the hold of her depression once again. 

"I tell you what," Deana figured it be best to separate them until Damien advised further, "Go upstairs to the third floor and make all the beds. If you do a good job, while I cannot guarantee anything, Greta, you may be able to get your job back." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Thorn, thank you." Greta hugged her. 

Satan worked in mysterious ways.

* * *

 

Deana had just finished taking a shower and was, in spite of the happiness inside of her, playfully bit her fingernails. 

"My golden and beloved, I didn't think you'd be up so early." Damien kissed her on the lips.

Deana cinched her robe and kneeled in front of her husband.

" _My Lord,_ I seek your counsel..."

* * *

 

Millicent Thorn sat at her vanity table brushing her hair. She didn't feel the need to get dolled up today. Little kids parties were supposed to be fun. She wanted to get dirty and play games with Devon and his friends. She didn't want to be those posh mothers, like her own. She let out an audible sigh of relief when Greta entered the room.

"Where have you been, darling? Daddy took Devon downstairs so they could eat together..."

"Millicent, I have the most wonderful news."

"You did get the day off from the hospital?"  There was talk that she'd have to work this day due to her not being able to acquire vacation time.

"Even better. I quit that tired old job."

"What?" Millie was about to stand up when one of the maids came in with a new uniform on a hanger.

"Hello, Louise and thank you."

Millie felt her mouth gasp, "What?  Oh...this a joke right? or you want to role play later?"

"No, honey. I got my job back as a housekeeper."

"Whatever on Earth for?" Millie stood up.

"I just realized on how happy I am...I don't need to prove a point...I have so much to do," She sighed putting a hand to her collarbone again, "I need to get that necklace from Mrs. Hamilton. When is she coming over? But first I need to get changed...I'll do so in the servants quarters. Goodbye, Millie." She pecked at her cheek and hurriedly left the room.

"What the fuck?" This had Damien Thorn written all over it.

* * *

 

"I knew you'd be accusing me, Millicent." Damien replied sternly while he sat on the bench in his walk-in closet. 

"I don't mean to daddy, but come on....what is it?"

"Satan's will and even if I wanted to stop it, I cannot. Once again, Miss Mary, you are cherry picking...do you remember what you said last week?"

"Fill me in...I'm surprised you or one of your followers didn't record it. Don't they always?"

"You said, if anything was going to happen at Devon's party - you wanted to make sure that Mark and Corrine wouldn't be present."

"So..."  Millicent felt like her balloon was popped yet again, "it's Greta...my fucking wife. Nice. Does she even have the mark?"

"Yes." Damien left it at that. 

"Daddy, why her? What job can she have for you that is so important that she has to do it on our son's fifth birth---NO!" Millie put her hands over her face and cried. 

* * *

Little M looked at herself in her mirror, she thought she looked cute in her blue jeans and red gingham shirt. She learned to be a kid, but it was still hard. But she was grateful when her parents took her and Millie to Six Flags where Damien paid a great deal of money to have the park be open just for them. When Martha Thorn saw Damien Thorn smile at her before the drop on the wooden coaster, she knew it was okay to have some fun. She had the most wonderful dream and couldn't wait to share it with her family once the day was over. She took a bottled water from out of the mini fridge in her room and ran upstairs to the attic.

* * *

Damien put his arm around Millie's shoulder and comforted his oldest daughter. 

"While I can understand your sadness, Millicent, this really is wonderful news. And you'll come to see that in time."

Millie looked up and blinked tears, "Daddy...why?"  Then she thought she better stop crying or the super couple of Dr. Peter Larsen and his boyfriend, her shrink Dr. Jamie Martell would be on speed dial and moved in again.

"Because it is my father's will and it cannot be undone."

* * *

Martha ran up the stairs and not to her surprise just like in her dream. There was her mommy's best friend Marilyn Hamilton dressed in a black Chanel suit dress and standing by the window with a box in her hand. It was hours before the party. That was the dedication that her daddy and his father liked.

"Hello, Mrs. Hamilton."

"Hello, doll." She spoke but did not move from her spot.

"Are you thirsty? I brought you a water."

"I ate breakfast before I got here, but thank you. I will take part in the spoils later."

"I will leave this here in case you need it."  The nine year old placed the bottle of water on an old Victorian dresser. 

"Thank you, lovely. You best join Millicent and your nephew at the party."

"Okay. See you later."

* * *

Millicent couldn't concentrate on her overview of the grounds. The merry-go-round was installed and Millie looked up at the attic windows. She knew what happened when her father was five years old. She sat on the bench in between the majestic carousel horses. 

"Everything looks beautiful." Deana wore her best jeans and plaid silk shirt that she had knotted at the waist. 

"Mom...really?"

"Really. Millicent what can I say to you that your father didn't?"

"I just would like to be by myself please. For a little while, okay, mommy?"

Deana kissed her daughter on the cheek.  "All right."

* * *

Mark Thorn finally got the monkey off his back. He was thinking of proposing to Corrine this weekend after Devon's birthday party. Millie was doing great. She was working from home as an editor of her own publishing company, in a loving marriage with Greta, and she was a damn good mother to her son. And truth be told he considered Devon his grandson, but would never utter those words to Damien. 

"We better get a move on Corrine, if we are going to get to the manor for noon..."  Mark stated while rolling up the sleeves on his denim shirt.   
  
"Mark, I don't feel well...." Corrine opened the door of their bathroom, her hair still in a ponytail and dressed in one his old t-shirts as a nightgown.

"Do you have a fever?" He felt her head. It was warm.

"Maybe, the fresh air will do me good....I'll take a quick shower and can you put some fizz tablets in a small glass of ginger ale for me?"

He kissed her on the cheek, "Of course, honey."

* * *

 "All of the tables look stunning...."

"Cut it out, Greta." Millie whispered, almost defiant. 

"I have a job to do, Millie," She put her hand on her collarbone, "Where is Mrs. Hamilton? I'm going to need my necklace."

"Do you love me?"  
  
"Don't be silly Millie," Greta made sure the golden crown was placed on Devon's plate, "I love all of you."

"Will you kiss me?"

Greta turned to face her. "I don't mean to be ignoring you, honey. It's just a busy day. I love you." Greta kissed her quickly on the lips before sprinting to her mother while Millie watched her father pretend to hide behind a tree so Devon could find him.

"It's for the best." Martha advised.

"I doubt that, Little M."

"It's true, Big M. You'll see."

* * *

Mark thought he was one selfish bastard. Corrine said she was sick and here she was down on her hands and knees puking in their driveway while he ran to the garage for a bucket to give her.

"I - can't -- sto-p --- M- mark...oh- G- god..."

He reached for his cell and dialed 9-1-1

* * *

Millicent tried her best to smile. Greta did not stop to pose for one photograph. It was only a matter of time. This carnival music was going to give her the nightmares it gave her daddy years ago when he didn't know who he was. Whispering Man her ass. Oh fucking Satan. Why? She brushed the hair out of her sons eyes. Please let Devon have the birthday song and cake and ice-cream and hopefully he would't remember a damn thing. 

* * *

Mark held Corrine's hand in the ambulance as the paramedics gave her something to stop her projectile vomiting. She took off her oxygen mask and revealed her forked tongue.

* * *

Greta needed her necklace once and for all. Where was Mrs. Hamilton? She waited for the party to be in full swing and started from the basement, the joy within her heart, as she heard the screams of those who were being held against their will in the underground level below the basement, she went through every floor and every room of this vast estate. She sighed when she got to the attic. "Mrs. Hamilton...Mrs. Hamilton...I hope you are up here....I cannot be seen at the party without my special necklace."

* * *

Mark's eyes continued to grow wide as a serpent, long, and green came out of Corrine's mouth and strangled the EMT in the back, he thought he was going to die on the spot, when he saw the vine grow out of her vagina and swing to the front to strangle the ambulance driver.

* * *

"I'm up here, Greta."

Greta got to the top of the stairs. "There you are. I've been looking for you all day." 

"I've been up here, love. Waiting for you."

"I've been given knowledge piece by piece. I thought of the beautiful nanny Holly...I thought what can I do to show my love for the Thorn family? But I cannot do this without my necklace. Do you have it?"

"Yes, I do."  Marilyn opened the box that contained the noose.

All Greta saw were the shiniest of diamonds and a trail of gold.  "It is beautiful. Will you be a dear and help me put it on?"

"Of course, darling."

"When did Mr. Thorn put a balcony up here? It looks absolutely lovely."

Delusions were a good thing, Marilyn snickered. "Come on. They're waiting."

* * *

Mark was able to crawl to the front to drive the ambulance to keep it from crashing into a tree. What in the fuck? What was happening? This had to be a nightmare.He looked in the mirror to see the tentacles had fallen off his girlfriend and her breathing was labored. How could he explain this? They'd probably lock him up in the mental ward for just telling the truth.

* * *

 

Millie thought she was going to faint when she saw Greta and Marilyn Hamilton behind her in the attic window. "No..." she whispered. Let her be a disciple. Her mother and father have been married forever. 

"It doesn't work that way." Martha said, that's when the little girl realized everyone at this party, Mrs. Hamilton, Dr. Martel, Dr. Larsen, and a whole bunch of others were her father's followers. The kids at the party were their relatives. 

* * *

Mark didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or both when he got to the hospital...there was no evidence of supernatural forces in the ambulance. 

"I don't know....I don't know..."

"Mr. Thorn, it's about time that you know, it's all for Damien...." The technician said to him, giving him a sedative, the moment his back was turned watching Corrine get put on another stretcher.

* * *

 Damien walked over to Millie and put his hand on her shoulder. As the window opened and Greta appeared with a smile on her face. Holding the side of her necklace. 

"Hello! I WANT TO EXPRESS MY LOVE AND APPRECIATION FOR THIS BEAUTIFUL FAMILY! I want to THANK EVERYONE for coming to DEVON THORN'S FIFTH BIRTHDAY PARTY! I LOVE YOU, SON....I LOVE YOU, MILLICENT...I LOVE YOU MARTHA...I LOVE YOU MRS. THORN AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, I LOVE YOU, MR. THORN! THE LOVE THAT I FEEL IS WONDERFUL! SATAN HAS SHOWED ME THE WAY AND IT IS GLORIOUS! SIMPLY GLORIOUS! DAMIEN! IT'S ALL FOR YOU!" Greta blew kisses with her hand before taking the leap.

* * *

Millicent held on to Devon tight. "Yes, it's all for you, daddy....it's all for you...." She cried into her son's shoulders.

"Martha will take the baby to chapel....come on, Millicent....you knew this had to be done." Damien held her hand.

"Yes, daddy.." She sighed. 

Why? Why was this happening? Millie looked up one final time to see her wifes dead body swinging in the breeze. 

It was all for Damien indeed, because it certainly wasn't all for her.

It never was.

* * *

**THE END**

 

**I had this idea in my head all day and wanted to get the draft written.**

 

 

 


End file.
